tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Dylan Hunt
| aliases = Captain Dylan Hunt | series = Andromeda | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Andromeda Ascendant New Systems Commonwealth | known relatives = Unnamed parents; Unnamed spouses | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "Under the Night" | final appearance = "The Heart of the Journey (Part 2)" | actor = Kevin Sorbo }} is one of the central characters featured in the science fiction television series Andromeda. Played by actor Kevin Sorbo, he first appeared in the series pilot episode, "Under the Night" and appeared in 110 episodes of the series in total. Biography Early life & career Dylan Hunt was a human born on the Systems Commonwealth world of Tarn-Vedra. His mother was a Heavy worlder, whose physiology made Dylan stronger and heartier than most other humans. Dylan started his military career as an enlisted man and served a year in the local Home Guard unit on Tarn-Vedra and another year serving as a spacer in the High Guard Argosy. He was then selected to attend the Tarn-Vedra branch of High Guard Academy. While serving his various tours of duty, he completed post-graduate work at the Antares Command Lyceum, the Imperial Strategy College on Tarn-Vedra and the Advanced Studies program on Patterson's World where he graduated with honors. Andromeda: Season 1 Collection DVD; Special Features; Character Profile: Dylan Hunt He eventually rose through the ranks and became Captain of a High Guard ship of the line starship, the Andromeda Ascendant. He met his commanding officer, a Nietzschean named Gaheris Rhade and the two became close friends. He also met and fell in love with a woman named Sara Riley. In CY 9784, Dylan and Sara were engaged to be married. He asked Rhade to be his best man. Rhade was pleased at their union and felt that they were both of sufficient genetic stock for breeding. "Under the Night" The Battle of Hephaistos The Andromeda Ascendant received a distress signal from the courier ship the Alacritous Missive, warning them about a rogue black hole originating near the Commonwealth world of Hephaistos IV. Dylan took the Andromeda through slipstream under the belief that he was going to provide relief aid to the system's dominant life forms, the Nietzscheans. When he arrived however, he found himself flying into a trap. 10,000 Nietzschean ships were lying in ambush and opened fire on the Andromeda. Dylan tried to fight back, but a single ship, even the flagship of the Commonwealth, could not possibly defend itself against an entire fleet. He ordered his crew to evacuate though pilot Refractions of Dawn and First Officer Rhade. Rhade seemingly betrayed Dylan, citing that he supported his people's revolt against the Commonwealth. The two fought with one another, but the ship began drifting dangerously close to the black hole's gravitational singularity. Both warriors struggled through the time dilation effects, but ultimately, Captain Hunt proved the victor. At the moment he executed a fatal shot against his opponent, the Andromeda was frozen at the perimeter of the black hole's event horizon. Dylan lapsed into a state of suspended animation and remained there for more than three-hundred years. Resurrection In CY 10087, a Nightsider named Gerentex hired a team of mercenaries and the crew of the salvage ship Eureka Maru to locate the legendary lost High Guard ship, The Andromeda Ascendant. The Maru 's captain, Beka Valentine and her crew, Seamus Harper, Trance Gemini and Rev Bem located the Andromeda and pulled it away from the black hole. Once the ship was safely away from the singularity, the time dilation effect disappeared and Dylan returned to normal. Andromeda 's artificial intelligence (which Dylan nicknamed "Rommie") had the misfortune of telling him that more than three-hundred years had passed. Dylan was devastated. "Under the Night" He had little time to consider his loss however as he now had to deal with the mercenaries and Beka's crew boarding his ship. Using guerilla tactics, Dylan managed to incapacitate most of them. Beka, Seamus, Trance and Rev were surprised to find someone alive on board the ancient ship. Along with the Nietzschean mercenary Tyr Anasazi, the crew of the Maru decided to betray Gerentex and side with Dylan. Gerentex was defeated and Dylan set him adrift in an escape pod. Though the immediate danger was past, Dylan now faced a new challenge. He was alone in a strange new world in which the Systems Commonwealth no longer existed. Determined to rebuild the glory of the Commonwealth, he offered Beka, Seamus, Rev and Tyr the chance to become a part of his crew. Though they initially scoffed at Dylan's seemingly mad crusade at rebuilding an entire civilization single-handedly, the prospect of doing something important with their lives appealed to them. They all agreed to join with him and embarked upon what would prove to be the greatest adventure of their lives. An Affirming Flame" Notes & Trivia * * Actor Kevin Sorbo is also known for playing the eponymous Greek hero Hercules on the Sam Raimi fantasy/adventure series Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. * Is well-versed in the writings of Friedrich Nietzsche. "Under the Night""An Affirming Flame" * When Seamus Harper detailed his first encounter with Dylan, he described him as a "Greek god". "Under the Night" This was a wink towards Kevin Sorbo's previous work as the title character Hercules in Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. Ironically, the classical Hercules was not a true god, but rather a demigod. His father was Zeus and his mother was a mortal. Related categories * images * appearances See also External links * * Dylan Hunt at Wikipedia * * * References ----